User talk:John Raidfox
Spam It appears immediately when you were told you needed 100 edits (with at least 50 being to pages)to use chat, you immediately started spamming pages with unnecessary comments. Be patient and edit in good faith, not just to use chat. So remember, 100 edits (that goes for comments, working on pages, etc.)are required, but at least 50 must be to pages (example: John Breasly or Christopher Crane). Unnecessary edits (example: making an edit, then undoing it, then bringing it back)will be seen as bad faith and not be counted.-- 18:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop Spamming Stop spamming John, it is really annoying and it will not ''Get you the edits to chat. Leon was discharged for starting a war with John Breasly. The EITC/England and Pirates are at peace. Just STOP SPAMMING. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] 16:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Enough of You Stop spamming like a fool. You already have 95 edits??? Bull crap. Shut the hell up, ask these questions in chat, or you'll get banned fool. Chat Listen, Johnathon, Stpehen banned you for not having enough chat edits. You do not have 50 edits to pages. He did not ban you from chat for misbehvaing or anything, and you will not be unbanned ''until you get the edits. Just trying to help. --[[User:Pencil-|''Pencil'']] 16:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) - Ah now I understand. My apologizes to everyone, I shouldn't enter chat. Also, thank you for informing me. It was enough help. Once more, thank you John Raidfox (talk) 16:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Just adding in something here. As you edit, check / . When your mainspace edits reach/exceed 50 edits inform me on my talk page. : - Thanks for unbanning. : John Raidfox (talk) 06:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing? It seems you have been causing trouble. Go to potcoBritishroleplayers.wikia.com and use that chat there, I'll be waiting. 16:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) - No, no. I used chat and I still need little more edits. I am not banned from chat because I was rude or something ( which I wasn't ) ,I am going to be banned until I get enough edits. Thank you for the link. 16:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sig Here is your sig: To set it as your default signature, go to and in the custom signature box type paste this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/potcolooting/images/8/8c/JarEpicSig.png - I wanted it to be simple, made of ' ink '. Can you make me one more without seals or anything else and to make it look like the one of Johnny Goldtimbers( just with my name )? Look at it now. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/potcolooting/images/8/8c/JarEpicSig.png -Thank you very much, Jarod. John Raidfox (talk) 18:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) - Testing sig xD John Raidfox 18:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) - Yup it looks cool, thanks again. (talk) 07:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) - I mean... 07:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Beastlier Beast. 16:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) - Cool, but I still like my signature. XD 13:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC)